Poco
by Tenshibara
Summary: Se necesita mucho tiempo para recuperarse de los errores y empezar de nuevo, anhelando un futuro brillante mientras se está preparada para disfrutar, poco a poco, tanto de la tristeza como de la alegría. Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. Crescendo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen, son del buen Togashi que espero pronto salga del hiatus xD

Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 _Acción: Fantasear con alguien._

* * *

 **Crescendo**

No había pasado demasiado tiempo, aunque le parecía una eternidad. Desde aquella fatídica noche, había perdido la percepción de los días y no por algún efecto de la Sonata, sino por el daño que le había provocado verse al espejo y encontrarse en esa forma tan grotesca. Nunca había sido una belleza, pero era lo suficientemente decente como para gustarse a sí misma.

Se preguntaba si alguna vez sería capaz de regresar a como era, fantaseaba con la idea de un día despertar y mágicamente regresar a su apariencia de antaño. Se imaginaba caminando por las calles y viviendo una vida más fácil porque, por su apariencia, era mirada como si se tratara de un insecto o, simplemente, era pasada por alto. No sabía qué era peor, si ser ignorada o despreciada, quizás se conformaba con la primera.

Bajo ese vasto cielo, deseó que existiera por lo menos una persona que no la juzgara por su aspecto sino por quien era, por la pureza de sus sentimientos, por la poca sabiduría adquirida de sus errores, por sus habilidad, y, sobretodo, por ser simplemente una humana más.

Sabía bien que ese era el precio de ser imprudente y se cuestionó si ese castigo había sido impuesto para aprender algo. Quería creer que sí, confiaba que algún día encontraría la Sonata y que, con suerte, después destruirla regresaría a su antigua "yo". Sin embargo, suponía que toda la aventura que tenía por delante le enseñaría algo importante, tal vez dejaría de anhelar el pasado y fantasear sobre una versión de sí misma que no existía.

Lo que fuera que el destino le tuviera preparado, creía que si no empezaba a avanzar jamás lograría apreciar lo que empezaría a desarrollarse en un futuro muy cercano.

—Supongo que empezaré con el trabajo de guardaespaldas que requiere el señor Nostrade —suspiró mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía al tren que la llevaría a otro punto clave en su vida.

Entre la multitud, sus oídos captaron un melancólico sonido. Sus pupilas viajaron al dueño de tal latido y se detuvieron en la figura que se abría paso entre la multitud. A pesar de que sintió la necesidad de ayudarlo, no le dio gran importancia y se apresuró a sellar su boleto con el anhelo de empezar nuevamente.

* * *

 _Cuando leí que me tocó escribir sobre "Fantasear con alguien", jamás imaginé que me complicaría tanto pensando si se refería a fantasear junto a alguien o sobre alguien... Así que ni siquiera sé si cumplí el reto aquí xD Pero me gustó mucho imaginarme que, al principio, Senritsu fantaseaba constantemente con quien podría ser si siguiera teniendo su apariencia anterior, así que quedé conforme._

 _Así que los invito a leer el resto de drabbles de este hermoso personaje :D_


	2. Omaggio

Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 _Emoción: Sorpresa._

* * *

 **Omaggio**

Cumplir años le era indiferente. Llegaba un punto donde no se consternaba por hacerse más vieja, sino que prefería pensar que era más sabia. A pesar de eso, solía olvidar su fecha de cumpleaños y ese año no fue la excepción, más si tenía que cuidar que Neon no realizara alguna locura, al parecer la joven y el alcohol no se llevaban bien.

Esa noche, el señor Nostrade había organizado una fiesta para intentar reforzar los pocos nexos que le quedaban con sus socios. Por lo tanto debía cuidar de Neon mientras Eliza procuraba cumplir sus caprichos, pero la situación se les había salido de las manos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Cuando Kurapika puso un pie en la habitación de la muchacha al escuchar todo el alboroto, no contó con que Neon se le colgaría del cuello.

—La señorita Neon tomó algunas copas de vino y… —Eliza suspiró y señaló sus alrededores desordenados.

Kurapika posó sus pupilas en Senritsu, sabiendo muy bien que ella sería capaz de deducir qué tenía en mente.

—¿Es necesario? —Senritsu esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre.

Sin mediar más palabras, se dirigió al baño con Neon aún colgada del cuello murmurando sandeces. Tomó la regadera y la activó.

Eliza ahogó un grito cuando escuchó a Neon quejándose a viva voz. Corrió al interior de la habitación para encontrarse a la joven en sus cinco sentidos mientras asesinaba con la mirada al Kuruta. Kurapika pasó a su lado y le tendió una toalla.

—Procura que no vuelva a beber —ordenó, para luego dirigirse a Senritsu con una leve sonrisa—. Me llevo a Senritsu.

—¡Claro! ¡Huye! —vociferó Neon.

Senritsu rio de buen humor, a pesar de que se sentía ligeramente mal por haber permitido que Neon pasara un mal rato. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía, Neon había estado esas últimas horas con un genio insoportable.

—¿Para qué me necesitas? —Senritsu se detuvo para observar la mirada melancólica de su amigo.

—Estuve leyendo los currículos de los actuales guardaespaldas y me percaté de que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

—Oh… —Senritsu se tocó la barbilla, meditabunda, a la par que se daba un golpe mental por su descuido.

—Así que pensé que podría darte algo como agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí. —Kurapika le regaló una sonrisa, de esas que solo le dirigía a sus mejores amigos.

—No es necesario, de verdad. —Agitó las manos frenéticamente mientras sus propios latidos la ensordecían al percatarse de las intenciones del joven.

—No digas eso, me costó mucho decidir qué te podría gustar.

Senritsu no tuvo más opción que tomar el paquete que le tendían al no hallar excusas para declinar el regalo. Sus labios formaron una "O" perfecta cuando se encontró con un delicado sombrero de ala ancha.

—Muchas gracias, Kurapika. —Sonrió conmovida a la par que abrazaba el obsequio.

Kurapika agitó la cabeza, satisfecho. Eso era poco para demostrar lo mucho que le estaba agradecido por tenerla a su lado, soportándolo.


	3. Calando

Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 _Rated: T._

* * *

 **Calando**

Estaba a un paso de perder la cordura. Los latidos de la princesa Kacho eran insoportables. Sus sentimientos eran mayormente dominados por la maldad y frivolidad. Llegó a la conclusión de que la joven era despreciable.

Sin embargo, no dejarse dominar por los sentimientos era parte esencial de su trabajo y más cuando Kurapika le había pedido que estuviera pendiente de todo por si captaba alguna actividad rara por parte de Tserriednich o algo que evidenciara la traición de Saiyu. Sin embargo, no había nada más que intereses encontrados, rencor y falsas amistades.

Aparte de la repugnancia que le provocaba la mayoría de personas con las que se había cruzado en el barco, debía sumarle lo aburrida que estaba. Sus compañeros de trabajo pasaban por alto sus comentarios, aunque tampoco tenía algo que decir y menos con los cautelosos que parecían, como si intentaran ocultar algo —¿tal vez podría entretenerse investigando al respecto?—. En ese punto, empezaba a sentirse sola y anhelaba que algo emocionante —¿quizás algo de acción?— ocurriera. Mas no contó con que la emoción que experimentaría estaba muy lejos de lo que pensó alegraría su larga estancia en el crucero.

Entre la monotonía y los sentimientos de odio que emanaban todos, recibió una llamada. Sin siquiera tener que escuchar su voz, tan solo por la inhalación previa al habla, su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Senritsu, ¿está todo en orden por allá?

—Sí —respondió automáticamente mientras los sonidos en el fondo la perturbaban un poco—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Hay unas extrañas criaturas de nen atacando en esta parte del barco —explicó rápidamente a la par que daba órdenes como poseso—. Senritsu, debo irme.

—¡Kurapika! —llamó y esperó a confirmar que no había colgado, al escuchar su suave respiración mezclado con las variopintas groserías que soltaban los acompañantes del joven, continuó—. Ten cuidado.

—La tendré. —Senritsu supo bien que estaba sonriendo por el tono de su voz—. Tú también hazlo. Te hablo más tarde.

Senritsu dejó el teléfono y lo observó un rato con el esbozo de una sonrisa. Le parecía ridículo que, tan solo con escuchar su voz, sentía que su día había sido iluminado. Como si hubiera renovado sus convicciones, regresó a su puesto de trabajo con más entusiasmo que nunca. Saldrían juntos de esa, quería imaginar que la partida al Continente Oscuro se sumaría a una de las muchas aventuras que esperaba vivir junto a sus amigos.

* * *

 _Bueno... No quedó tan categoría T como quería, la verdad es que clasificar los fanfics se me da tan mal como escribir resúmenes xD Sin embargo, me gustó el resultado y más con las ganas que tenía de escribir algo sobre este arco. Espero que odiar a Kacho no entre en la categoría de bashing porque, vamos, Togashi la hace bastante odiable xD_

 _Con eso, los invito a leer el último drabble :P_


	4. Tenerezza

Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 _Género: Romance._

* * *

 **Tenerezza**

El sonido del ferrocarril agitaba el suelo. El rumor de las personas transitando. El suave susurro del viento y el alegre cantar de alguna ave. Sus profundos ojos marrones observándola como si empezara a tratarse de un recuerdo.

—Es un tanto irónico que la cura para la Sonata Oscura estuviera en el Continente Oscuro.

—Sí… —Senritsu bajó la mirada sin aún creer que había vuelto a la normalidad—. Lamento mucho lo de los ojos de tu clan.

—No importa. —Le sonrió lánguidamente, recordando cómo, en el caos que surgió después de que el barco arribara, Tserriednich terminó incendiando su colección.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Kurapika?

—Aún debo deshacerme de la Araña. —Desvió la mirada, inquieto—. ¿Tú qué harás?

—Aún no estoy segura —dijo mientras deseaba que él le pidiera que se quedara—. Supongo que visitaré a mi familia.

—Suena bien. —A Kurapika le costó pasar la saliva, a la par que sentía cómo algo le estrujaba el pecho al oír el silbato—. Creo que el ferrocarril va a salir.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—Por supuesto, sé que puedo confiar en ti en cualquier situación. —Inconscientemente, tomó sus manos y le dedicó una mirada cariñosa.

—Te-tengo que irme. —Senritsu titubeó y, a pesar de no querer perder el cálido contacto, se separó—. Nos vemos.

A Kurapika se le quedaron atoradas las palabras en la garganta. No quería que se fuera porque perdería a alguien muy importante. Por un segundo, deseó ser capaz de discernir los complejos sentimientos que se clavaban en su pecho. Deseó ser como Leorio que, sin siquiera saber qué demonios le ocurría, se dejaba guiar por su corazón. Pero era simplemente él y, en ese momento, le era imposible hacer algo para calmar el desasosiego de su alma.

Senritsu exhaló suavemente y subió por la parte trasera. Si regresaba a verlo, se creía capaz de apearse del tren, correr hacia él y reclamarle el no haberle dicho algo más aparte de una despedida inminente. Sin embargo, ¿tenía el valor de no hacerlo? Mordiendo su labio, ladeó el rostro un poco y se decepcionó al no atisbarlo.

—Senritsu.

Dio un respingo que pensó la dejaría en el suelo al escuchar su voz. Kurapika omitió una suave carcajada y sostuvo su mano para que lograra equilibrarse.

—Pensé que te habías marchado. —Sentía el corazón en la garganta y más al escuchar el de él.

—¿Estaría bien para ti acompañarme un poco más?

—… —Senritsu sonrió conmovida—. Pensé que jamás lo dirías.

—No he dicho nada que pueda ponerme en una posición comprometedora. —Le devolvió el gesto de forma traviesa.

—Puedo escucharlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu corazón late con un ritmo vehemente que nunca había oído.

—Eso es trampa. —Kurapika sonrió levemente ruborizado mientras la ayudaba a bajar.

Senritsu se sintió sonrojar cuando los brazos de Kurapika la rodearon con suavidad, sin querer soltarla jamás, quería quedarse así por siempre. Se sentía protegida y tan cerca de su corazón que creyó posible poder sanarlo lentamente.

* * *

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pusieron límite de palabras? Para este drabble estaba tan inspirada que se me pasó la cuenta y tuve que recortarlo un montón. Me acabo de dar cuenta que es el primer escrito algo romántico que he publicado, a pesar de que me gusta escribir romance (Es que el BROTP me gana xD) Quedé muy satisfecha con este drabble, me gusta creer que Kurapika no conseguirá su objetivo en el Continente Oscuro o que, por lo menos, Senritsu hallará la Sonata allí; no sé, el Continente Oscuro suena a un sitio donde todo es posible, creo que eso sonó como si estuviera promocionando un tour xD_

 _Con eso me despido. Espero hayan tenido una agradable lectura :)_


End file.
